As is generally known, the occupants of motor vehicles which come to a standstill are particularly endangered in case of reduced visibility, poor road conditions and dense traffic, while the prescribed warning triangles, or emergency reflective triangles, are unable to provide adequate protection in some cases, especially when they are either not easily accessible or damaged, incorrectly erected, or sometimes even are missing.
The occupants of motor vehicles are moreover in some cases endangered after road accidents because they do not undo the safety belts or open the doors or windows and thus can not free themselves from the vehicle. When road accidents occur, assistance moreover does not always come in time to avoid further accidents.
After a traffic accident it is moreover required to draw up an accident report but this is often difficult and uncertain, the necessary materials (accident-reporting form, pens, measuring tape, wax crayons lamp etc.) either being absent or not easily accessible. In bad weather and under poor road conditions there is among other things the danger of pileups of several vehicles.